


Instant Calm

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adore U Era, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan has always been the only one who can calm Jihoon down when he reaches his limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

“Come on, you’ve done this like ten times, it’s not even that hard!” Jihoon silently fumed as Soonyoung scolded him. They had been working on the choreography for their debut song, “Adore U” and Jihoon wasn’t picking it up as quickly as they thought he should. 

“C’mon Jihoon, this isn’t even the hardest part, you jump on Mingyu’s back all the time, I don’t see how this is a problem now,” Soonyoung scolded him once more, and he could feel his blood begin to boil.

Jeonghan laughed, “Maybe he’s too short for this part.” Jihoon clenched his fists. He really didn’t need this sort of abuse right now. To put it simply, he was exhausted. He hadn’t slept in days because he was working on new songs for the group, and right now, he didn’t particularly like how any of them sounded.

So sorry if he was too tired to jump the, what seemed to be twenty feet, up to Mingyu’s back. He could hear more laughter directed towards him, and now he was not only exhausted, but officially pissed off.

He growled as he stalked to the corner of the practice room, anger flooding out from his pores. He heard a squeak as he picked up his guitar. He turned quickly to see Soonyoung attempting to hide behind Seungcheol.

“Hey, Jihoon, you know he didn’t mean what he said, right? We’re all just a little tired, you know how it is,” Seungcheol tried to calm him down, but his words did nothing to soothe his anger. What did they know about tired? And how could they think it gave them the right to make fun of his height, of all things?

He hefted his guitar into the air, about to begin his charge at Soonyoung when a warm hand settled on his arm. The other hand took his guitar from him and set it gently on the floor, before he was wrapped in a warm hug. Jihoon sighed, Chan’s touch calming him instantly. 

“Hoonie hyung? Are you okay?” Chan asked, eyes glistening with worry. Jihoon settled his hands on Chan’s hips, giving them a small squeeze as he pressed a kiss to his boy’s forehead. 

“I’m fine, baby. I haven’t slept a lot lately and you know how irritable I am when I’m tired. I’m sorry if I scared you Channie.” Chan giggled as Jihoon nuzzled into his neck, strands of hair tickling his skin. 

“You never scare me. But, I think you scared everyone else. When was the last time you slept? Jihoon hummed as he removed his head and began playing with Chan’s hair, thinking back.

“I took a nap on Tuesday, I think. I’m not sure.” Chan gasped, jumping out of Jihoon’s arms.  
“Jihoon it’s Friday! You haven’t slept in at least three days!”

The other members were struck with shock. Had it really been that long since the boy had slept? No wonder he couldn’t jump very high, it was a miracle he had been dancing at all. With everything going on it was easy to forget that Jihoon wrote and produced all of their songs, and that while the rest of them got the little sleep they did, he stayed up and got even less. 

The members all made a silent pact that they would make their producer sleep more. They could only watch in shame and relief as their maknae pulled a pouting Jihoon out by the hand.

“We’re going to bed. I can teach him the rest of the choreography in the morning.” They smiled as they heard the concern in the youngest’s voice as he mumbled about what lack of sleep could do to a person, and how he couldn’t believe he would do that to himself.

When the two finally got back to the dorms, Chan immediately headed to close the curtains in an effort to block out the midday sun, Jihoon changing into his sleep clothes. He laid down in his bed as he watched his boyfriend struggle with the curtains.

He laughed softly. Chan turning to look at him when he finally got them to close, tilting his head in confusion at his older boyfriend.

“What’s so funny?” Jihoon smiled as the boy began to change into his sleep clothes.

“You’re cute when you worry about me. I’m your hyung, I’m supposed to worry about you.” 

Chan blushed lightly as he crawled into bed, quickly burrowing into Jihoon’s embrace, “I wouldn’t have to worry if you would just take care of yourself. Besides, I don’t do anything to make you worry about me, right?” Jihoon kissed the top of Chan’s head.

“You make me worry all the time.” Chan sat up indignantly.

“How?! I get enough sleep, and I eat enough, and I haven’t even gotten injured or anything!” Jihoon pulled Chan back into his arms.

“I’m worried someone’s going to try and take my baby away from me. Who else would worry about me?” Chan pouted cutely at him.

“No one is going to take me away from you. Ever. Now come on, you’re supposed to be sleeping.” Jihoon kissed his pout.

“I know, I’m sorry. Thanks for everything, baby.” Chan just hummed in response as he drifted into sleep, Jihoon following shortly after.


End file.
